criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Scenes/Take 6
BTS-SW-T061711.jpg|''"Outside the writer's office. Quiet this Friday am. Everyone ready for the weekend."'' CM Writers Twitter June 17, 2011 BTS-SW-T062111.jpg|''"Other decorations outside the writers' room"'' CM Writers Twitter June 21, 2011 BTS-SW-T062211.jpg|''"Just showing up for work is a risk here in the CM office"'' CM Writers Twitter June 22, 2011 BTS-SW-T062311.jpg|''"Killer ale...the beverage of choice here at Criminal Minds"'' CM Writers Twitter June 23, 2011 BTS-CD-T070411a.jpg|''"Chillin with my homies season 6!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 4, 2011 BTS-CD-T070411b.jpg|''"100th episode celebration cake! last year, YFrog rocks. so easy Thanks y'all!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 4, 2011 BTS-CD-T070511.jpg|''"Season 2, This deer came from a prop house with a hanging ear. So we glued it up and used an ace bandage to hold it. almost made it on camera!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 5, 2011 BTS-CD-T070611a.jpg|''"This is the Art Dept. That is my friend Ryan "hippy" Dreyer."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 6, 2011 BTS-CD-T070611b.jpg|''"Prep 1st rug! Rug grip/plastic/rug grip/rug. We use alot of blood. Someone gonna die!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 6, 2011 BTS-CD-T070611c.jpg|''"This is my office as we prep our first house location in Burbank, ca. Whose house? Not telling! Hehe"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 6, 2011 BTS-CD-T070611d.jpg|''"Last season episode where there was a movie star from the 50's and her son is killing? We had fun with the picture!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 6, 2011 BTS-MG-T070611.jpg|''"First day back at school for season 7. Woohoo!"'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter July 6, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711a.jpg|''"First call sheet of the season 7!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711b.jpg|''"One Dante poster."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711c.jpg|''"Art dept. L to R Hippy, Rocco, Larry. Hippy and Rocco set dressers, Larry is a driver."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-MG-T070711.jpg|''"seventh year seniors"'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711d.jpg|''"This is how we travel city to city."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711e.jpg|''"@swpwallie it is a new season, this twitter IS a game changer i.e. Look who is back . Give it time. I've Heard nothing"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711f.jpg|''"Morning logbook paperwork!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-SW-T070711a.jpg|''"The band is back together again! (7x01 Table Read)"'' CM Writers Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-SW-T070711b.jpg|''"The band is back together again! (7x01 Table Read)"'' CM Writers Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711g.jpg|''"Big ol empty warehouses @ port of LA. We are "dressing" the inside of an empty room, and deserted inside alley/hallway."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711h.jpg|''"Cool detail of the gargoyle with a waterdrain pipe in his mouth."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711i.jpg|''"@BeckyMcClellan that is a job for the leadman his name is Craig. He is logistics guy btwn prod n us. Lead setdresser"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711j.jpg|''"Hippy and Rocco hangin lights inside."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711k.jpg|''"Here is Craig and Hippy"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711l.jpg|''"World CM fans this is Rocco."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711m.jpg|''"Here is Barry another important part of the group."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-SW-T070711c.jpg|''"The big boss in front of the camera and the big boss behind it... But who do we say "Ma'am" to?!? #criminalminds #7x01"'' CM Writers Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-SW-T070711d.JPG|''"A.J. Cook and showrunner Erica Messer on the set of Criminal Minds today. Welcome home A.J. We LOVE YOU!"'' CM Writers Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711n.jpg|''"After we get the cars off the jet wings, hehe, we put them on a car hauler, to be used on location."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-CD-T070711o.jpg|''"This is me and fleabag. Real name Rick. He is our onset artdept guy."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T070811.jpg|''"Filmed in the very same location/building as my 1st movie ever!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-CD-T070811a.jpg|''"Universal Studios Prop house!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-CD-T070811b.jpg|''"You want a table and chairs for a set or certain scene? They have it."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-CD-T070811c.jpg|''"Hollywood Cinema Arts. Picture art prop house one of several we use. Next stop Vintage lights and signage at RC Vintage"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-CD-T070811d.jpg|''"RC Vintage! Old period art deco kinda stuff. Signage, lighting barstuffs."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-CD-T070811e.jpg|''"One of the biggest Hollywood prop houses. one of 4 divisions of Omega or Cinema Props. stuff for Doyle! Sorry no pics."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-SW-T070811a.jpg|''"Showrunner Erica Messer and Shemar Moore."'' CM Writers Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-SW-T070811b.jpg|''"Showrunner Erica Messer and Joe Mangegna on the set of Criminal Minds."'' CM Writers Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-SW-T070811c.jpg|''"The Goob & The Mess on the set of 7x01 "It Takes a Village." #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-TG-T070811a.jpg|''"Oh yeah"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-AJ-T070811.jpg|''"Back on set being all bad ass with Mr. Moore."'' A.J. Cook Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-TG-T070811b.jpg|''"Let me see the hands...(it can't always be about the feet...)"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-JM-T070811.jpg|''"Working late on a Friday night!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-SW-T070811d.jpg|''"Go team!"'' CM Writers Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-TG-T070811c.jpg|''"3a and still flossy!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 8, 2011 BTS-TG-T070911.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 9, 2011 BTS-CD-T070911.jpg|''"This is Erica with the interns. Without them nothing happens. That's Erica's asst. Erica "'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 9, 2011 BTS-SW-T070911.jpg|''"Season 7 kick-off party!"'' CM Writers Twitter July 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T070911.jpg|''"@rickdunkle thirsty?!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter July 9, 2011 BTS-RD-T070911.jpg|''"Happy Season Seven!"'' Rick DunkleTwitter July 9, 2011 BTS-CD-T071111a.jpg|''"The beginning of a small desert compound, tent designed by Rube Goldberg. Sheesh"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 11, 2011 BTS-CD-T071111b.jpg|''"This is Bo Slyapich and a southern pacific rattlesnake! He is up here to make sure we don't get bit."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 11, 2011 BTS-CD-T071111c.jpg|''"Ok here is the line up, Bo, snake. In back, way back. Barry, Ted, Rocco,Craig and Chris."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 11, 2011 BTS-CD-T071111d.jpg|''"@Zeitlos90 no he just catches them. Well I don't think he can parsle . Here is another one a lil smaller."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 11, 2011 BTS-AF-T071111.jpg|''"Look at this cool pin Joe gave me..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter July 11, 2011 BTS-SW-T071111.jpg|''"You know we're rolling when..."'' CM Writers Twitter July 11, 2011 BTS-CD-T071111e.jpg|''"A lil shot at Universal near the backlot. That little white catering truck up the hill, Desparate Housewives!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 11, 2011 BTS-CD-T071111f.jpg|''"Another example of a "clean" but filthy apartment of a character in this episode. Who? Hah! Watch the show!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 11, 2011 BTS-CD-T071111g.jpg|''"Nobody tells us nothing! We do what we want! So far. "'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 11, 2011 BTS-CD-T071211a.jpg|''"This is Hana! He is our chef who feeds us everyday wherever we go!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-CD-T071211b.jpg|''"Here goes Rick and his paint crew! Rick has the Biggest Elvis collection outside of LasVegas!!!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-CD-T071211c.jpg|''"This just one small wall of the shrine to E!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-CD-T071211d.jpg|''"This is Greg our set medic."'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-TG-T071211.png|''"TTBT"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-SW-T071211a.jpg|''"Writer Erica Messer & Director Glenn Kershaw at a classified location for 7x01, "It Takes A Village." #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-CD-T071211e.jpg|''"Ec props, signage and industrial outdoor lighting. Barrels, lampposts, garbage bins. Etc"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-CD-T071211f.jpg|''"Alpha medical props. Anything medical on any commercial, tv, or movie, comes out of here!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-RD-T071211a.jpg|''"This is me pre-coffee & way too giddy hanging w/ @lindadeandrea from our hair department @ 6 this morning. Fun times!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-RD-T071211b.jpg|''"Some listen to music in the b.g.; I play something of an entirely different kind while working on my writer's draft..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-RD-T071211c.jpg|''"And reverse..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-SW-T071211b.jpg|''"Criminal Minds showrunner Erica Messer with actresses A.J. Cook and Kirsten Vangsness on the set of Criminal Minds."'' CM Writers Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-DJ-T071211.jpg|''"Nearing the end of day 5."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter July 12, 2011 BTS-AF-T071311a.jpg|''"Guess who's here today..."'' Anna FleinerTwitter July 13, 2011 BTS-SW-T071311.jpg|''"Kirsten and hair dept. head @lindadeandrea beginning the transformation of @Vangsness to Garcia"'' CM Writers Twitter July 13, 2011 BTS-KH-T071311.jpg|''"Guess what writer is on the other side of the wall."'' Kim Harrison Twitter July 13, 2011 BTS-AF-T071311b.jpg|''"Here's what everyones been waiting for!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter July 13, 2011 BTS-TG-T071311.png|''"No, HALF pepperoni, HALF anchovy!!!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 13, 2011 BTS-DJ-T071311.jpg|''"New trailers next month. Gotta pick new sofa colors."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter July 13, 2011 BTS-KV-T071411a.jpg|''"@GUBLERNATION @Gibsonthomas @ajcookofficial looking at adorable dog vid the non twit (sfm) found"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter July 14, 2011 BTS-MG-T071411.jpg|''"can you guess what we are watching between takes…"'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter July 14, 2011 BTS-KV-T071411b.jpg|''"SEXIEST PIC OF SFM THE UN TWIT EVER IMO"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter July 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T071411a.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T071411b.png|''"Arthur Murray"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T071411c.png|''"Roundtable geography"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 14, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511a.jpg|''"Cast and crew at Criminal Minds use a gym right on set to get pumped daily."'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511b.jpg|''"E! News is on the set of Criminal Minds today. Interviews to air just before premiere."'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511c.jpg|''"This door leads you to the props room on the set of Criminal Minds."'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511d.jpg|''"Joe Mantegna and Paget Brewster in between takes on the set of #Criminalminds"'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511e.jpg|''"Here's Paget Brewster on the set of Criminal Minds today in between takes."'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511f.jpg|''"Kirsten Vangsness just before her interview with E! News on the set of Criminal Minds"'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-DJ-T071511a.jpg|''"The lovely Ms. Brewster"'' Dayne Johnson https://twitter.com/Dayne9165 July 15, 2011 BTS-DJ-T071511b.jpg|''"A smooch from the Brewster"'' Dayne Johnson https://twitter.com/Dayne9165 July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511g.jpg|''"AJ Cook takes time to laugh while on the set of Criminal Minds today."'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511h.jpg|''"On the walls of the BAU is a photo of Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss"'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511i.jpg|''"Matthew Gray Gubler is trying on new glasses today on set. What do you think?"'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511j.jpg|''"Matthew Gray Gubler has the pink and green socks on today on the set of Criminal Minds."'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511k.jpg|''"Executive Producer Erica Messer of Criminal Minds before her interview with E! News today on set."'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511l.jpg|''"Here's the bullet proof vest the cast wears on Criminal Minds."'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T071511m.jpg|''"Thomas Gibson is looking through the camera lens today as he breaks for lunch on the set of Criminal Minds."'' Vernon Cheek https://twitter.com/Cheekv July 15, 2011 BTS-AJ-T071511a.jpg|''"Mine is the yellow."'' A.J. Cook https://twitter.com/ajcookofficial July 15, 2011 BTS-AJ-T071511b.jpg|''"I have no idea what we are doing but I love my ladies @Vangsness @pagetpaget"'' A.J. Cook https://twitter.com/ajcookofficial July 15, 2011 BTS-JM-T071511a.jpg|''"And I just my feet in my shoes"'' Joe Mantegna https://twitter.com/JoeMangegna July 15, 2011 BTS-AJ-T071511c.jpg|''"BACON ICE CREAM!!!"'' A.J. Cook https://twitter.com/ajcookofficial July 15, 2011 BTS-JM-T071511b.jpg|''"Ready for her close up"'' Joe Mantegna https://twitter.com/JoeMangegna July 15, 2011 BTS-MG-T071511.jpg|''"RT"@SoKothecat: visiting @GUBLERNATION , rocking my sunglasses, on CM set yfrog.com/kkj39qlj" I look like an angry 1920's accountant"'' Matthew Gray Gubler https://twitter.com/GUBLERNATION July 15, 2011 BTS-SW-T071511.jpg|''"Just wrapped shooting on 7x01! Be sure to catch the season seven premiere on Wednesday, Sept 21 @ 9pm EST/PST on CBS!"'' CM Writers Twitter July 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T071811a.jpg|''"My set bff @K_T_Rib is back!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter July 18, 2011 BTS-SW-T071811.jpg|''"Director Karen Gaviola going over a shot with Scripty Liz on the first day of shooting for 7x02 "Proof""'' CM Writers Twitter July 18, 2011 BTS-JM-T071811.jpg|''"Wait...you want me to stand where??? My color is red by the way for you people playing along at home."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter July 18, 2011 BTS-AF-T071811b.jpg|''"Look who stopped by...it's @jacetsparks!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter July 18, 2011 BTS-SW-T071911a.jpg|''"Shemar & guest actor Paul Butler enjoying their down time between takes on the set of 7x02, "Proof". #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter July 19, 2011 BTS-SW-T071911b.jpg|''"Our youngest director... #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter July 19, 2011 BTS-AF-T071911.jpg|''"Proof Shemar doesn't have twitter!!!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter July 19, 2011 BTS-SW-T072011.jpg|''"Say ahhhhhhhh. @ajcookofficial goofing off on the set of 7x02, "Proof". #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter July 20, 2011 BTS-RD-T072011.jpg|''"Writing mode..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter July 20, 2011 BTS-GA-T072011a.jpg|''"Today we were invited to chill on the set of Criminal Minds with the grips (if you ever want to get on a set, meet these men… generally decently attractive, very gentlemanly and know everyone) and in the mean time, we got to sit and flirt with Shemar ("Shemar, we need you" "I’m flirting give me a minute"), draw pictures with Matthew and joke around with Joe."'' Megan Scott Tumblr July 20, 2011 BTS-GA-T072011b.jpg|''"Today we were invited to chill on the set of Criminal Minds with the grips (if you ever want to get on a set, meet these men… generally decently attractive, very gentlemanly and know everyone) and in the mean time, we got to sit and flirt with Shemar ("Shemar, we need you" "I’m flirting give me a minute"), draw pictures with Matthew and joke around with Joe."'' Megan Scott Tumblr July 20, 2011 BTS-GA-T072011c.jpg|''"Today we were invited to chill on the set of Criminal Minds with the grips (if you ever want to get on a set, meet these men… generally decently attractive, very gentlemanly and know everyone) and in the mean time, we got to sit and flirt with Shemar ("Shemar, we need you" "I’m flirting give me a minute"), draw pictures with Matthew and joke around with Joe."'' Megan Scott Tumblr July 20, 2011 BTS-GA-T072011d.jpg|''"Today we were invited to chill on the set of Criminal Minds with the grips (if you ever want to get on a set, meet these men… generally decently attractive, very gentlemanly and know everyone) and in the mean time, we got to sit and flirt with Shemar ("Shemar, we need you" "I’m flirting give me a minute"), draw pictures with Matthew and joke around with Joe."'' Megan Scott Tumblr July 20, 2011 BTS-GA-T072011e.jpg|''"Today we were invited to chill on the set of Criminal Minds with the grips (if you ever want to get on a set, meet these men… generally decently attractive, very gentlemanly and know everyone) and in the mean time, we got to sit and flirt with Shemar ("Shemar, we need you" "I’m flirting give me a minute"), draw pictures with Matthew and joke around with Joe."'' Megan Scott Tumblr July 20, 2011 BTS-GA-T072011f.jpg|''"Today we were invited to chill on the set of Criminal Minds with the grips (if you ever want to get on a set, meet these men… generally decently attractive, very gentlemanly and know everyone) and in the mean time, we got to sit and flirt with Shemar ("Shemar, we need you" "I’m flirting give me a minute"), draw pictures with Matthew and joke around with Joe."'' Megan Scott Tumblr July 20, 2011 BTS-GA-T072011g.jpg|''"Today we were invited to chill on the set of Criminal Minds with the grips (if you ever want to get on a set, meet these men… generally decently attractive, very gentlemanly and know everyone) and in the mean time, we got to sit and flirt with Shemar ("Shemar, we need you" "I’m flirting give me a minute"), draw pictures with Matthew and joke around with Joe."'' Megan Scott Tumblr July 20, 2011 BTS-GA-T072011h.jpg|''"Today we were invited to chill on the set of Criminal Minds with the grips (if you ever want to get on a set, meet these men… generally decently attractive, very gentlemanly and know everyone) and in the mean time, we got to sit and flirt with Shemar ("Shemar, we need you" "I’m flirting give me a minute"), draw pictures with Matthew and joke around with Joe."'' Megan Scott Tumblr July 20, 2011 BTS-SW-T072111.jpg|''"The poster child for peace? @GUBLERNATION strikes a pose on the set of 7x02, "Proof". #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter July 21, 2011 BTS-JM-T072111.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter July 21, 2011 BTS-SW-T072511.jpg|''"Director Karen Gaviola, Guest Star Andy Milder (of Weeds) and Writer Janine Sherman Barrois on the set of 7x02, "Proof.""'' CM Writers Twitter July 25, 2011 BTS-JM-T072511.jpg|''"Our new camera"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter July 25, 2011 BTS-DJ-T072511.jpg|''"new season, new watch. Good old timex, even after tracking serial killers, it keeps on tickin. "'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter July 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T072611.png|''"And to think that you thought I’d forgotten…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 26, 2011 BTS-AF-T072711a.jpg|''"We have a visitor on set today... Our visitor's name is Rocky and he lives at the house we are filming at. We are visitors at his house"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter July 27, 2011 BTS-TG-T072711a.png|''"They’ve just announced their engagement…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 27, 2011 BTS-TG-T072711b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 27, 2011 BTS-KR-T072711a.jpg|''"Action shot of us answering all your questions."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter July 27, 2011 BTS-KV-T072711.jpg|''"When the he who is without twit sees smudges on your glasses, takes them off your face & cleans them. That. Is. Love"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter July 27, 2011 BTS-TG-T072711c.jpeg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 27, 2011 BTS-AF-T072711b.jpg|''"Our afternoon treat courtesy of our director from B-Sweet Cupcakes...yum"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter July 27, 2011 BTS-KR-T072711b.jpg|''"Don't let the smiles fool you. @pagetpaget and I hate each other."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter July 27, 2011 BTS-DJ-T072811.jpg|''"Paget lashes. All hers with mascara only. No added false lashes. CRAZY long..."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter July 28, 2011 BTS-SW-T072811a.jpg|''"We never go hungry on the set of Criminal Minds....thank goodness there's a workout trailer"'' CM Writers Twitter July 28, 2011 BTS-TG-T072811.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 28, 2011 BTS-SW-T072811b.jpg|''"Birthday Boy & D.P. Greg St. Johns sporting a RED hat. That's the camera we're shooting season 7 on! #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter July 28, 2011 BTS-SW-T072911.jpg|''"Director Felix Alcala and Writer Sharon Lee Watson on the set of 7x03, "Dorado Falls". #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter July 29, 2011 BTS-DJ-T072911.jpg|''"Friday night and still filming.."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter July 29, 2011 BTS-TG-T072911.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 29, 2011 BTS-GA-T072911a.png|''"Teaser for episode 703 of CM."'' Megan Scott Tumblr July 29, 2011 BTS-GA-T072911b.png|''"Director Felix with Shemar and Thomas discussing a scene that was shot today."'' Megan Scott Tumblr July 29, 2011 BTS-SW-T080111a.jpg|''"Who needs wings to fly? Interior/exterior of the BAU jet."'' CM Writers Twitter August 1, 2011 BTS-SW-T080111b.jpg|''"Who needs wings to fly? Interior/exterior of the BAU jet."'' CM Writers Twitter August 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T080111.png|''"My daughter found a new use for our evidence gloves on the set today…"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 1, 2011 BTS-RD-T080211.jpg|''"That's post supervisor Kiegan Downs and I meeting Logan Echolls, I mean Jason Dohring, a few minutes ago. #VM4eva"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter August 2, 2011 BTS-SW-T080211.jpg|''""A" Camera Operator Darcy Spires & UPM Ian Woolf pose for a pic on the set of 7x03, "Dorado Falls". #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter August 2, 2011 BTS-TG-T080211.png|''"Twofer"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 2, 2011 Category:Real World Articles